fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleonora Yumizuru
|fullname =''Yumizuru Eleonora'' |jap_fullname =弓弦 エレオノーラ |alias =Ellie |jap_alias =エリ |gender =Female |race =Human |game = Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Fire Emblem Heroes |class = Rising Star Archer (as a Mirage Master) |mirage = Virion |firstseen=Chapter 2: Head over Heels for Her (Joins in Chapter 3: The Next Generation) |voiceby =Jenny Yokobori |jap_voiceby =Ayane Sakura }} Eleonora Yumizuru is a playable character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Profile Eleonora is a seventeen-year-old (sixteen in the Japanese version), half-Japanese half-Scandinavian girl who aims to be a star in Hollywood. She is a young up and coming actress as well as a Mirage Master. Her birthday is January 29. Eleonora joins the party when the others go to rescue Barry Goodman, surprising them when she reveals she already has a Mirage Partner. She initially is starring in a new drama "Dandelion in Love" in which her character is in love with the idea of love, but it hasn't been getting good ratings. It is eventually rebranded into the horror show "Horror Hunter Angel" with Kuen Tarachino as showrunner and her character becoming the monster-hunting heroine. After a successful gig in the countryside, Eleonora returns to Fortuna shortly after Maiko is rescued from a Gangrel possessed Nobu Horinozawa. She collaborates in Tsubasa Oribe's very first modeling photo shoot and introduces herself to Itsuki after the company gathers to discuss the latest events regarding Mirage attacks in Shibuya. Personality Despite being younger than Itsuki, Eleonora serves as his upperclassman as an entertainer and acts like a big sister towards others. As a result, she can be overconfident at times and can misquote phrases when trying to give gems of wisdom to Itsuki and Tsubasa. Eleonora's drive to make it to Hollywood stems from her insecurity from being biracial as she feels it makes her stand out and believes becoming a Hollywood star would allow her to find her own place. She has a bit of a rivalry with Touma and often butts heads with her Mirage Partner, Virion. In Game Base Stats Weak Shot Lightning Strike Blaze Strike |session = Lance-Snipe Sword-Plasma |passive = Null Charm Surefire |items = Longbow Flower Earrings Archer Form }} Promotion Gains Sniper= |-|Assassin= Skills Command Skills Session Skills Passive Skills Radiant Skills Extra Skills ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Shooting Starlet :''A young half-Japanese actor who has Hollywood dreams. Polishes her acting skills while piercing enemies with Virion's arrows. Appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Mirage Longbow Rally Speed }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Heroes :Eleonora Yumizuru/Heroes Quotes Ending Eleonora Yumizuru - Lovey-dovey :After "Dandelion in Love", Eleonora grew in popularity as a biracial star. Her fun personality was a hit among viewers, and she began appearing on more talk shows. She will soon be going to Hollywood for the sake of one of her long-standing roles, but she is not sure how to feel about it. Eleonora Yumizuru - Hollywood Darling :Tarachino's movie become a box office hit worldwide, and Eleonora fulfilled her dream of winning Best Actress. International fame soon followed, and she travels the world for countless shoots and movies... though on her off time, she can always be found back in Japan. Other Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Eleonora Yumizuru is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The kanji in her surname, Yumizuru, refer to bows, bowstrings and chords. Trivia *Eleonora has a blood of O, is 158 cm tall (5 feet, 2 inches), weighs 45kgs (99 lbs) and her three sizes are 75B-54W-83H. *Eleonora's Carnage Form artwork depicts her wielding a Longbow. *Her single, Dream☆Catcher, is based on Calamari Inkantation, or Shiokara-Bushi, the final boss music from Splatoon. *Eleonora shares her English Voice Actress. Jenny Yokobori, with Elice in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Including Support characters, Eleonora and Kiria are the only characters to not share their weapon with another character. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters